


Pancakes For Three

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Comfort & cuddles to prepare for season 4 because that shit will kill us [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Acceptance, Alexithymia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Bathory (band), Ben Gunn is a vegan and a metalhead, Boyfriends, Breakfast Cuddles, Coffee, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gunnbones, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moonsorrow (band), Morning after an anxiety attack, No Smut, Snuggle with cats, Vegetarians & Vegans, Venom (band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Had to make another AU cuddle ficlet for you Luls <3 This time with homemade vegan lattes, metal, couch cuddles and - to my own surprise - a visit from John Silver :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luls/gifts).



Betsy woke him up. Kneading and purring, clearly not sure of which sleeping man was most comfortable to walk on. Billy had his arms around Ben this morning, holding him like a teddy in his sleep and Ben felt the calm, heavy breaths against his neck. The medicine had worked at last, it seemed. Billy’s sedatives were not the heaviest kind, but when they kicked in, they worked really well. Ben slowly caressed his boyfriend’s hand. He would need a lot of coffee today.  
  
The sun was shining through the curtains and Ben very carefully released himself from Billy’s arm to rise. He walked lightly and pulled aside just a bit of the curtain and opened the window a little, letting in some more light.The rain from last night made the air fresh and soothing.  
  
Billy still slept soundly and Betsy was stroking herself against Ben’s leg, demanding breakfast and a clean litter box. Ben sneaked out of the bedroom, not that Billy seemed easy to wake up right now, and went to the kitchen. Betsy had been kind enough to produce a personal masterpiece for her daddy in form of a vomit on the kitchen carpet – because throwing up on a surface that was easier to clean was not an option. Ben glared at her while filling her bowls with fresh water and kibble, before going to the bathroom and cleaning the littler box. Betsy was lucky for being so damn cute and cuddly.  
  
Ben took a quick shower and put his grey, wornout combats and a his old Venom t-shirt on. His boyfriend loved the classic goat head print on it, even if he didn’t like the band’s music. Billy had a serious lack of taste in music, but at least he had a sense for good art. And yes, he did love metal ballads, even if he claimed he didn’t. Ben had heard him hum along with both Bathory and Moonsorrow several times while cooking or playing tv games.  
  
With a towel swirled around his hair, Ben peaked into the bedroom to see if Billy was awake, but he still slept deeply. Betsy had curled up beside him after her breakfast, having a morning nap in the warmest place she could find. Ben smiled and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Soymeal, wheat flour, egg replacer, rice milk and canola oil. Billy had been very sceptical about vegans when he met Ben, but even though he had no plans on giving up meat, he loved Ben’s cooking. They didn’t try to change each other. Billy happily brushed his teeth if he’d had meat that really could be tasted when kissing, and Ben never said a word about the meat, dairy or egg industry when Billy used animal products. But Ben had to admit it felt like a little victory everytime his boyfriend ”couldn’t believe there was no animal stuff in this awesome shit” in a dish Ben cooked.  
  
Soon the smell of pancakes filled the kitchen and the cracking sound from the frying pan attracted Betsy, who would abandon any warm nest for the chance of getting a treat. She curled her back and yawned, stretched her limbs and stroke against Ben’s legs.  
  
”Sorry, girl, this is human food.”  
  
She meowed, her tail vibrating and Ben bent down to pick her up.  
  
”Look, this is not kitty breakfast. You see? Yes, it’s too hot for you, girl. Maybe Billy will spoil you with some tuna later if you ask him nicely, yeah?”  
  
Just because her human didn’t ate animals, it didn’t mean Betsy couldn’t. She was, after all, a cat and cats were carnivores.  
  
The pile of pancakes was growing and Ben put the coffee on. Ben loved latte with warm almond milk and Billy, well, he loved making it for him. While the coffee maker was chugging, Ben went back to the bedroom and nuzzled his boyfriends neck.  
  
”Wake up, sleepyhead.”  
  
Billy moved a little and slowly opened his eyes. He looked dazed, just as he used to do the morning after an angsty night when the meds didn’t kick in, but only left him extremely tired. Ben smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
”How are you feeling?”  
”Slow.”  
  
The smile was only half, but Ben could see he felt better.  
  
”Would you like some pancakes and coffee?”  
”You’re an angel.”  
”Of course I am. The shine from my halo can be seen miles away.”  
  
Billy threw a pillow on him and smiled wider. Tired, yes, but he definately felt better this morning, from what Ben could see. He grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled him up to a sitting position.  
  
”Come on, before Betsy forgets she’s a cat and starts eating the pancakes.”  
”She will just puke.”  
”Yeah, but she never remembers that.”  
  
Betsy was only halfway from putting her paw on the pile of berry filled pancakes when Ben came out and she quickly withdrawn her paw, trying to look innocent. The pile of human food disappeared cruely from the kitchen and moved to the tv, where Billy was already sitting, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Ben put the breakfast on the table and jumped up in the sofa. Billy pulled him close and kissed him and Ben squeezed his neck gently.  
  
Pancakes and lattes were not shitty things to start a day with, and after some discussion they agreed to have _Vikings_ for breakfast TV. They had some episodes to catch up on anyway, and leaving the world for a while, diving into a good story about another time, was a wonderful escape from reality. Betsy joined them, mostly for a chance of getting treats, but once the breakfast was over, she went to sleep on Billy’s lap.  
  
The worst of the weariness went away with the coffee and the sunlight coming though the window. Ben’s apartment had few furniture and big windows and the curtains were always thin. He didn’t like it dark and neither did Billy.  
  
Things felt better. Ben reminded him kindly about the meds and Billy went to the bathroom. He had a small amount of his daily antidepressives in his boyfriends bathroom cabinet, in cases like the one yesterday. He swallowed the daily dose, thankful for Ben’s idea to keep some meds there. It felt safe. Ben made him feel safe.  
  
He went back to the couch and a very disgruntled Betsy, who wouldn’t tolerate her human pillow to move and then come back and think he could have her affection again. She had placed herself on the backrest, glaring at Billy and Ben laughed.  
  
”Your girlfriend is displeased.”  
”And how about my boyfriend?”  
  
He curled up next to Ben again, recieving a long kiss.  
  
”He is far from displeased, I assure you.”  
  
Before Billy could answer, Ben’s phone started ringing and he picked it up with a sigh.  
  
”What’s up, John? Uh-huh. Yeah. No, I’m awake. Yeah. Billy’s here. Changed plans.”  
  
Billy smiled. Ben was a pro when it came to avoid subjects people didn’t need to know about. Ben frowned.  
  
”Are you serious? You’re an idiot, you know that? Alright, alright… Hold on a sec.”  
  
He put the hand over the speaker and looked at Billy, rolling his eyes.  
  
”John locked himself out. Again.”  
  
Billy choked a laughter.  
  
”Let me guess. He’s been with some bloke, forgot the keys at his place and now he doesn’t want to go back and get them, because he feels stupid?”  
”Yep.”  
”It’s fine with me, babe.”  
  
Ben kissed him and went back to speak to John. Five minutes later, a quite cold and annoyed John was making them company, sitting on the floor with a filled plate on his lap. Billy had only met him a handful times, but he seemed nice enough. A bit shatty and flirty, but Ben said it was just John’s way of being. Billy liked him because he didn’t ask about personal stuff or commented when Billy was dazed or red-eyed.  
  
Ben refilled their coffee cups while John was eating and then he curled up next to Billy again, kissing him on cheek.  
  
”What’s his name?”  
”Huh?”  
  
John tried to look innocent and Ben just rolled his eyes.  
  
”Oh, come on, John.”  
”Alright, it’s James.”  
”The redhead you met at work?”  
”Yep.”  
”Why am I not surprised…”  
”Because I’m gorgeous?”  
  
Ben just snorted, but he still smiled. Billy listened a little to their friendly bickering before loosing himself to the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms again. He was tired, but not afraid or sad. Not now. Comfort was a feeling he could never mistake for something else. He did’t have to talk, or even be awake. Ben was his safety and he would love Billy no matter what.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
